The Twinkle Fairy Show
The Twinkle Fairy Show was a fictitious TV series within a TV series that is from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The Twinkle Fairy Show serves as a parody of numerous fantasy television series, such as the long list of "Tinker Bell" straight to DVD films, My Little Pony, and Winxclub. The show's production was permanently shut down immediately after it was discovered, as the show's fanbase ruthlessly claimed, that the Twinkle Fairies were apparently not fictitious, but actually existed in real life: However, this was discovered by proof that they were also actually genetic mutant beasts that would transform into horrible fanged creatures with four arms and legs. They began to reek havoc on the Los Angeles area, so they had to be put down by the S.W.A.T team. The show was immediately canceled and pulled off the air for good, with the entire inventory of episodes being "wiped". Production on all related merchandise was also halted, with existing merchandise rounded up by police forces and burned. Synopsis The Twinkle Fairy Show is set in "Fairy Land" somewhere in unspecified coordinates in the sky. There occasional mention of a mythical legend that speaks of Fairy Land, claiming that this is the only place that Fairy's can live. However, due to the fact that the entire plot of the series (in every single episode), is that a fairy is sent down to Earth to "protect" a child from a particular situation of some sorts, this "legend" is either obviously incorrect or is a huge mistake on the show writers' part. In each episode, the plot is that a fairy is sent down to Earth to look over a child facing some kind of difficult situation: It is usually a kid facing a bully, in fact, this is by far the most over-used plot-line in the entire series. Upon examining each episode, one finds that the fairy, in actuality, does nothing whatsoever except cheer when the kid character does something heroic and cries when the kid is depressed and about to give up. Regardless, the fairy returns to Fairy Land at the end of every episode, where she is greeted and hailed by the other residents of Fiary Land as a hero. Extinction of The Twinkle Fairies A majority of The Twinkle Fairy Show's enormous fanbase actually believed that the Twinkle Fairies actually did exist (similar to fans of Rat. E Grease's, who believe that the animatronic characters exist), and existed at the Los Angeles Fowler shopping mall, where they did what was assumed to be "costumed photo shoots". They were constantly laughed off by the general public for what seemed to be their stupidity, but one day, it was discovered that the photo-shoot Twinkle Fairies were actually indeed real fairies. However, this was proven by means of discovery that the Twinkle Fairies were actually genetic mutant creatures who resided in a swamp on the outskirts of the Los Angeles when not on duty. This was discovered by a fan who managed to get a hidden camera into one of the fairy's backpacks, to prove once and for all to "haters" that they were real. Terrified of the footage, the fan called the police to explain the ordeal, and word of the footage spread very quickly across the Los Angeles area, the country, and even the world. While many people, at least the ones who believed the footage was genuine, wanted the beasts killed, police forces initially voted against this, as they were not in the moment appearing to endanger other people's lives or property. However, the mall of-which the fairies were employed with were seemingly forced to fire them, as a massive boycott threatened the store otherwise: furthermore, many of the stores and mall employees also threatened to go on strike. They did, however, have to come up with a valid excuse, so the when the fairies showed up to work their next business day, the mall informed them that they were being laid off. However, the beasts grew furious at the announcement and, right then and there, transformers into their mutant beast forms and began reaking havoc on the mall. The entire mall was subsequently leveled and the Los Angeles went into full panic mode when the fairies began to reek havoc on the rest of the city. They additionally destroyed two buildings and various cars, and nearly everyone in the area fled the city in terror. All four of the "Twinkle Fairies" were eventually shot and killed by the S.W.A.T team. In the aftermath of the incident, The Twinkle Fairy Show was immediately canceled and all re-runs of the show were pulled from the air. The entire inventory of episodes was "wiped", with the tapes now being used for Cosby and Friends. The show is considered to "not exist" anymore at all. Furthermore, the studio that produced the show had to be torn down, as nearly every production company refused to use the very studio used for Twinkle Fairy Show for their own show. The former studio land was initially planned to be turned into a parking-lot, but a public vote revealed that nobody would want to park there, as it was the very place where the show was produced. The next idea was to dig a lake on the land, but this again was rejected as people feared that mutant creatures would reside there due to its location. Finally, it was voted to turn it into a garbage dump. Specifically in the Los Angeles area, Twinkle Fairy Show merchandising is officially banned. In the wake of the attack, a huge mass of merchandising for the show, including coloring books, plushes, and various other toys and decor, were collected by the Los Angeles police department and burned, while residents in and around San Francisco, Seattle, Minneapolis, Kansas City, Detroit, Tampa, Dallas, Houston, New York City, Baltimore, and Washington D.C had voluntary gatherings to do the same. Many schools in the Atlanta Georgia and New York City areas began punishing students who would mention The Twinkle Fairy Show at anytime in class. In the actual Los Angeles city limits, where the infamous incident took place, even mentioning the Twinkle Fairies, either in writing or verbally, is illegal and punishable by up to six months in prison or a $2,000 fine or both. Since the incident, the 28th Amendment of the United States constitution has been ratified. The 28th Amendment prohibits the unauthorized sale or possession of any merchandise, production material, or advertising related to The Twinkle Fairy Show. Regardless of the attempt to forever bury the show into the abyss, the fanbase of the show still exists, and still discuss's the show to this very day. They put up a website called "Twinkle Fairy Fantasy", where visitors would discuss episode plots and stories that they themselves had made up, but it was quickly shut down by the FBI. Other Notes * Martin Anderson once had to drive from Kansas City Missouri all the way back to Skyler City California with the sentence "I LOVE THE TWINKLE FAIRIES" emblazoned in shoe polish on the back window of his car (because it's not even legal to mention the Twinkle Fairies in Los Angeles, Martin had to make sure he didn't pass through it on his way home). This was to pay dues after losing a bet he made to Lenny while attending the 2014 Major League Baseball World Series in Kansas City, where the Kansas City Royals would lose to the San Francisco Giants. * Character Jonah Flenderson frequently mispronounces the show's name as "The Twinkie Fairy Show". Category:TV Shows